


Jealousy is always fueled by scarves

by remyllian_fire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Long-Distance Communication, M/M, Scarves, Scarves of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyllian_fire/pseuds/remyllian_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's infuriating that Isaac thinks he's allowed to wear scarves. Obviously, that's Jackson's thing. Nobody else gets to wear scarves in his absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy is always fueled by scarves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrayolaDinosaurs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayolaDinosaurs/gifts).



> Because, you know... "IT'S A RELATIONSHIP BUILT ON SCARVES AND SCARVES ALONE. Because Jackson only sends him a scarf because conversations with the pack back home consist a lot of "Isaac wears scarves that remind me of you" and then he's intrigued, but mostly jealous because Jackson knows he's fine, okay? He's knows he's stylish, and he can't have competition, even somewhere he doesn't live anymore. And that's how he first sends a scarf with scathingly sarcastic note to a stranger. Holy shit, this could be beautiful."

"What? What do they mean by that? You don’t make any sense. I need to know exactly what nonsense you’re condoning over there. I’ve seen the Facebook pictures. I don’t like what that curly-haired mess is doing. You need to stop it."

There’s a frustrated sigh over the phone, and Jackson can imagine all too clearly the dramatic eye-rolling Danny always did when they spent time together. Now, half a world away, he can still imagine it, and it is just as annoying as it had ever been before. Perhaps more now, because they can't solve minor annoyances with shoves and have to settle for bickering like idiots.

"There’s nothing to understand," Danny insists. "You saw a picture of Isaac. Isaac wears scarves. They look good, and people comment on it being a good look on him."

"Don’t underestimate that. I need you to do something about it. That’s my look, my jurisdiction and it’s not allowed."

"Scarves? You, the prick who would wear a scarf twice a year? You’re insane. What kind of freak are you?"

"I’m a giant freaking lizard, you dick, and I’m not-"

"Not anymore. You’re no scarier than any of the other supernatural crazies now."

"I hate you. Just tell… Isaac, whoever, to cut the shit, to leave it to the professionals. I don’t care. Whatever it takes."

"Do your own dirty work, you asshole."

\----------

And that is how Jackson ends up sending message after message, e-mail after e-mail, until Isaac finally responds once:

> _Uh, no? I have two scarves, and I’m going to wear them, no matter how much they invade on your fashion territory. It isn’t yours, anyway. Whoever you are. Freak._

The best response he can come up with takes a couple days to fully develop. He first bullies Danny into telling him the guy’s address. His second action is to spend an entire day scarf hunting. Most of the stores’ employees assume he’s carefully choosing a gift for his girlfriend, and that’s extremely disturbing, but not enough to make him turn around and abandon his quest. It’s important that it be beautifully crafted (he can’t intentionally buy something ill-made; it’s just impossible, and would defeat contradict his goals), and it’s also important that it be different in style to what Jackson wears. He has a  _point_  to make, damn it.

——-

And that’s the last of the matter. At least it should be. He doesn’t send messages — rude or otherwise — when Danny sends pictures of the group together. Pictures where Isaac has  _Jackson’s_  scarf looped around his neck. It’s weird, now that he thinks about it.

The weirdness stops itching at his skin when he receives a lumpy package in the mail. It’s the scarf he bought — all blue, green, yellow stripes of soft wool slipping in his hands again. Only now, it’s drenched in the scent of a complete stranger. He draws it to his face, sniffing it out of purely wolf-like instincts, and he nearly drowns in the smell. When he lifts it up, a note — ripped out of a notebook, it seems — falls out of the folds of fabric:

> _Nice scarf. Too warm for California this time of year, though. Can I trade it in for a new one? Since the only approved scarf vendor seems to be you._

And he does. He wears the used thing himself, and buys a new one to send back. It doesn't make sense, his compliance is peculiar even to himself, but he does what Isaac asked. Even more inexplicably, before he ships it, he wears it until his own scent takes over any other lingering smell. At the last minute, before sealing the package, he adds a hasty note:

> _That’s what I dealt with when you sent the first one back to me. You’re welcome._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember Jackson wearing scarves, but this still just feels right to me, even months after I wrote this.


End file.
